Cheat Each Other
by Verochi chan
Summary: Diawali dari atap rumah yang terhantam pohon saat hujan kemarin malam dan diakhiri dengan bercinta dengan seorang pria yang terjatuh dari atap rumah.


**Cheat Each Other**

I **don't Own One Piece**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau sungguh akan meninggalkanku, Mingo?"

Pagi itu sang _istri_ — _akhem_.. Suami simpanan dari CEO terkenal seperti Doflamingo mulai mengeluh sedih tetika sang suami tercinta pamit untuk bekerja kala itu.

Wajah cemberut nampak tak hilang dari mimik mempesona sang remaja raven. Ditubuhnya banyak sekali tanda merah dan gigitan. Bukti jika malam sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan hubungan cinta yang sudah tak tertahankan.

Ditambah lagi malam kemarin telah turun hujan lebat yang membuat pria pirang tersebut enggan pergi subuh hari dan lebih memilih pergi saat ayam berkokok di pagi hari.

Doflamingo mulai mendesah prustasi. Wajah imut suaminya memang tidak bisa ditolak walau rumah yang ia masuki seminggu sekali itu terkesan angker dan menyeramkan. Pernah sekali Doflamingo tersesat di rumah tua tersebut dan berakhir dengan dirinya terbangun di luar rumah seakan ia telah diusir oleh roh-roh jahat yang menghuni rumah tua tersebut.

Doflamingo bukanlah seorang pria penakut. Namun, memang rumah di depannya terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika dilihat di malam hari. Ditambah lagi dengan dekorasi kamar mereka yang dihiasi warna gelap dan merah. Lalu benda-benda antik dan lukisan-lukisan menyeramkan dengan gambar yang langsung mengocok isi perut. Doflamingo sampai merinding di beberapa waktu karena dirinya juga dapat mencium bau busuk dan jeritan samar di kamar mereka ketika malam tiba. Dan hal itu membuat Doflamingo ingin segera kabur jika saja di sebelahnya tidak terdapat penghangat ranjang yang begitu sexy yang telah membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Okay.. lupakan masalah yang angker karena masalah lainnya adalah; si pirang yang bukan cuma milik si remaja raven tapi juga milik tiga istri sah dan enam selingkuhan lainnya.

Kadang Doflamingo merutuki keberuntungannya.

Tentang kenapa rahasianya yang selalu aman dan tak diketahui istri-istrinya yang lain.

Doflamingo kan jadi kelewatan dalam bertindak. Enak terus dari dulu sampai sekarang. Istrinya cantik-cantik simpanannya oke semua.

Sempurnalah hidup seorang Donquixote Doflamingo.

.

"Aku harus bekerja, Lucy. Kau tahu. Bekerja sebagai _cameramen_ _operator_ itu perlu kerja keras. Aku harus meliput berita dimana pun itu berada."

Doflamingo kembali berbohong. Memang sejak kapan dirinya adalah seorang cameramen yang mengikuti pantat orang lain?

" _Hum_.. Tapi 'kan.. Hujan lebat kemarin telah membuat pohon tumbang. Memangnya Mingo tidak kasihan padaku? Aku kedinginan Mingo! Atap rumah kita berlubang! Bagaimana kalau hujan kembali turun? Aku bisa-bisa ikut basah, Mingo. Mingo! Jangan pergi! Ayo kita sama-sama perbaiki dulu atapnya.!" Si raven bernama _Lucy_ kembali merengek. Ia tak mau melepas sang suami yang hanya bisa mendatanginya satu hari dalam seminggu. Sudah kangen _eh_.. Belakangnya malah ditinggal pergi dengan pekerjaan atap rumah yang berlubang. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Lucy. Aku sudah menelfon seorang tukang bagunan untuk memperbaiki atap rumah kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi bagaimana jika tukang bangunan itu lama datangnya?"

"Tidak akan lama Lucy. Dia hanya akan datang tiga jam lagi mulai dari sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak jadi datang?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti datang, Lucy?"

"Bagaimana jika sebelum tukang bangunan itu datang tiba-tiba ada pencuri masuk ke dalam rumah melalui atap dan mencuri semua barang-barang kita?"

"Lucy! Kita tidak menyimpan barang berharga di rumah ini, kecuali benda-benda antik milik mendiang kedua orang tuamu, topi jerami milikmu dan kalung yang kau pakai yang harganya lima tahun gajiku." Aslinya Doflamingo mendapatkannya karena kekayaan yang ia miliki. "Lagipula tidak akan ada seorang pencuri yang berani masuk Ke rumah kita. Mereka akan kabur jika mereka mendengar rumor buruk tentang dirimu."

Si raven terkesiap. Ia mulai terpuruk setelah mendengar ucapan keterlaluan dari suaminya tersebut.

"M-maafkan aku, Lucy. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Tapi sungguh. Aku sangat senang karena rumor sialan itu telah menjauhkanmu dari orang-orang jahat yang hendak mencurimu dariku."

"..." Masih hening yang terjadi.

"Lu—

"Tapi Mingo sungguh tidak keberatan dengan rumor itu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sayang. Sudahlah aku harus pergi. Perusahaan akan memecatku jika aku terlambat masuk hari ini."

Merasa kalah akhirnya si raven imut pun menghela napas lelah. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Pipi ia gembungkan dengan lucu.

Untuk seketika Doflamingo enggan meninggalkan suami simpanannya dan lebih memilih menidurinya lagi sampai esok hari. Tapi jika Doflamingo melakukannya ia takut istri-istrinya yang lain curiga dan mulai mengirim mata-mata untuk mengintainya. Dimana Doflamingo ternyata seorang biseksual yang rupanya menikahi anak dibawah umur.

Benar pemirsa ternyata remaja bernama _Lucy_ tesebut masih sangat muda dan baru berusia enam belas tahun!

 **ENAM BELAS TAHUN!**

Catat itu!

Pernikahan ilegal!

Doflamingo pasti layak dibekuk polisi karena kasusnya!

.

Dengan enggan si remaja imut mulai melepas tangan Doflamingo walau terlihat tak rela. Ia kembali menghela napas pasrah setelah si pirang mencium kening, pipi dan juga bibirnya.

"Aku akan datang seminggu lagi, Lucy."

"Mingo, janji?"

"Aku janji Lucy dan saat aku datang aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

" _Shishishi_. Terimakasih, Mingo. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu bunga desaku yang imut. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu, cinta."

Doflamingo bergegas pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya kabur. Ia mulai berlari ke arah barat dimana bisanya buss dari desa ke kota mulai berangkat pagi ini. Padahal aslinya Doflamingo akan mengeluarkan mobil mewahnya yang ia sembunyikan didekat semak belukar.

 _Lucy_ berhenti melambaikan tangannya. Ia mulai menengok kebelakang dimana sebuah pohon berukuran cukup besar telah menghantam atap rumahnya.

Kembali menarik cengiran lima jarinya si raven pun dengan cepat kembali ke dalam rumah. Dimana dirinya mulai berbaring di kamarnya seraya menarik selimutnya dan bergumam.

" _Selamat tidur nyenyak semuanya_." Karena esok hari masih banyak rencana yang siap di lakukan.

.

.

.

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

Suara apa itu?

 **NGEEENNGGG!**

Sudaranya terdengar seperti dari atap rumah.

 **NGEEENNGGG!**

Tapi suara apa?

Dengan pelan, si raven terbangun dari ranjangnya dan mulai menyingkap selimut yang ia kenakan seraya berjalan ke luar kamar.

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

Suara tersebut terus terdengar.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mulai memelan.

 **Tap!**

 **Krek!**

Langkah si raven berhenti kala remaja tersebut melihat retakan di langit-langit rumahnya dimana retakan itu akhirnya bertambah besar dan akhirnya.

 **Krek!**

 **CRASH!**

Menjatuhkan seorang pria yang ditangannya masih memegang sebuah regaji listrik. Si remaja sampai kaget. Ia mulai bersembunyi di balik meja makan.

"S-siapa kau!" Si raven mulai bertanya dengan _nada_ _takut_. "P-pergi! Kau tahu? Suamiku adalah seorang cameramen. Dia bisa merekam kejahanmu dan menyebarnya di televisi!"

Sebuah ancaman yang dikeluarkan namun si pria malah sibuk mengelusi pantat dan nasib buruknya yang terjatuh dari atap rumah seseorang ketika sedang memotong dahan pohon agar mudah disingkirkan.

Debu-debu dari bubuk kayu masih berterbangan di udara sampai saat bubuk bubuk tersebut menghilang sang tukang bangunan dan si remaja raven mulai saling menatap dengan wajah saling memerah.

Rupanya bubuk kayu tersebut tidak hanya berupa bubuk kayu biasa melainkan bubuk tersebut telah berubah jadi bubuk cinta yang terbentuk di hati mereka.

Sungguh?

Mungkin saja.

.

.

Lalu, disinilah mereka. Di sebuah ranjang ketika panas matahari menyinari dengan banjir keringat dan erangan nikmat. Diawali dari atap rumah yang terhantam pohon saat hujan kemarin malam dan diakhiri dengan bercinta dengan seorang pria yang terjatuh dari atap rumah.

Ranjang bergetar dengan cepat kala hentakan dilakukan diiringi rintihan dan jeritan.

Udara panas tak akan dipedulikan toh peluh telah mengambil alih.

Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum satu sama lain dengan gesekan yang terus dilakukan diiringi pelukan dan ciuman panas menggoda.

Lalu, dengan gerakan pinggul yang makin cepat si pria crimson mulai berbisik setelah ia puas memenuhi perut _istri_ orang dengan air maninya.

"Tinggalkan saja, suamimu itu! Hosh! Dia hanya menipumu. Aku janji. Hosh! Walau aku adalah seorang tukang bangunan tapi aku sanggup membahagiakanmu."

Kekehan dan si raven yang mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher si pria crimson tersebut.

" _Shishishi_. Aku— Hosh! tahu aku ditipu."

" _Eh_?" Si pria crimson kaget. Jelas saja.

"Karena aku juga menipu, Mingo. Maaf ya. Hosh! Tapi aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. Karena aku lebih suka berselingkuh dan merasakan penis secara gratis." Pipi si pria crimson mulai dielus dengan lembut dimana tatapan bingung nampak terlihat di kedua mata pria crimson tersebut. Sampai saat senyuman si raven menghing, tiba-tiba—

 **SLAM!**

 **BRAK!**

Tangan di dorong ke arah kiri dimana kepala bersurai merah milik pria tersebut juga ikut terdorong dan akhirnya menghantam pinggiran tempat tidur.

Darah perlahan mengalir dan si pria crimson mulai tak sadarkan diri karenanya.

" _Shishsihsi_.. Jadi.. Selamat tinggal." Ucap si raven lembut. Ia mulai menarik kartu pengenal di celana si pria crimson dan kembali tersenyum padanya. " _Em_.. Eustass Kidd. Terimakasih telah datang ke rumah ini dan bersedia mati dengan tenang. Ku harap kau juga mau berkenalan dengan pria-pria lain di rumah ini. Rumah yang menjadi kuburan bagi dirimu dan juga yang lainnya."

Ranjang mulai digeser dimana sebuah pintu yang ditutupi karpet dapat dilihat. Si raven perlahan membuka pintu tersebut dimana bau busuk dari bangkai manusia yang terpotong-potong dapat tercium. Bahkan dengan santai si raven mulai menarik sebuah lakban untuk mengikat kaki dan tangan sang Eustass Kidd dan menutup mulutnya. Lalu selanjutnya si raven mulai menjatuhkan sang Eustass Kidd di atas tumpukan mayat di dalam ruang bawah tanah tersebut untuk nanti malam ia ajak main-main dengan pisau berkarat saat pria crimson tersebut sudah bangun dari acara pingsannya.

Perlahan, pintu ruang bawah tanah mulai ditutup. Karpet kembali di rapikan bersamaan dengan posisi ranjang yang di kembalikan ke tempat semula. Aroma parfume yang _tak_ _tercium_ di hidungnya mulai di sebar, dan si raven mulai tersenyum tanpa peduli cairan mani terlihat mengalir dari lubang anal dan melewati paha sampai kakinya.

Si raven mulai memamerkan seringainya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu seminggu lagi untuk membuat suaminya membawa korban baru yang akan ia _cicipi_.

Mungkin hal itu yang membuat orang jahat enggan masuk ke rumah seorang Monkey D. Luffy. Karena rumor yang bereder mengatakan jika remaja penghuni rumah tua tersebut adalah seorang psikopat yang juga telah menghabisi nyawa semua anggota keluarganya bahkan orang-orang yang berkunjung ke rumah remaja tersebut.

.

.

 **Fin**

 _ **.**_


End file.
